fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
The Future
As of February 16, 2011, The Future zone of the game has been removed. About the Future Description The Future was, as indicated, an apocalyptic time period in the near future when Fuse has nearly conquered the world. Planet Fusion is closer to earth than it was in the Past (proven by the "Back to the Future" glitch), and most areas found in the past are destroyed, after having been flooded by a sea of Fusion Matter. Certain areas of the Suburbs, connected by fragile wooden bridges between island-like areas, which are all that are left of the FusionFall universe. In the future, the main hub is Peach Creek Commons, which has become the base of the resistance against Fuse, and also where most special events were held. Most of the transportation system was also destroyed, with the Slider system remaining only in pieces in Genius Grove, and only two S.C.A.M.P.E.Rs and four Monkey Skyway Agents. There are also only three infected zones and three Fusion Lairs (without counting the ones in the tutorial in Tech Square), spread across eight areas. The Candy Cove infected zone, along with half of Candy Cove itself, has been destroyed, and the KND Training Area in Sector V is the only zone not found in the past. Tutorial & Story When first begining FusionFall (prior to the Future being removed), the player is thrown into the future due to an error caused by Dee Dee while testing Dexter's time machine. The player learns that Fuse has almost destroyed the world, and is given a short tutorial with Computress, Ben Tennyson, and Numbuh Five, on the basics of playing the game, such as running, jumping, looking around, and fighting. After the tutorial, the player is given a Lightning Gun rifle and is thrust into the middle of the battle of Tech Square, where many FusionFall heroes are fighting for what's left of Tech Square. The player must defeat three Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus, and then complete two training missions. The first one involves defeating an Oil Ogre transmitting information to Fuse and retrieving the transmitter for Numbuh Two. The second one is a Nano mission. Buttercup explains about infected zones, shows you how to warp in and find Fusion Lairs, and helps save Dexter, who remembers you from the time machine. Then, together, you fight Fusion Buttercup and earn your first nano - Buttercup. After warping out of the Fusion Lair, the player lands on top of Dexter's house, where a Tech Wing stands in your way of the way out - a KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The player must use the Buttercup nano to stun the Tech Wing, before narrowly escaping Tech Square as it sinks into the Fusion Matter, taking many heroes with it, including Blossom, Bubbles, Numbuh One, Ben Tennyson, Dexter, and Larry 3000, whose head is dumped in the Goat's Junk Yard infected zone. Dexter sends a final message to his floating ship, where the heroes, including Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Samurai Jack, have escaped, and informs the player that he is "fine" and that he or she must repair the time machine to stop Fuses' invasion from the past. Still in the Future, the player completes several missions for various characters before assembling a time machine with the help of several heroes, and uses Dexter's Time Lab to be warped into the past after earning their level 4 nano. Areas *Sector V *Pokey Oaks North *Pokey Oaks South *Genius Grove *Peach Creek Commons *Candy Cove *Peach Creek Estates *Goat's Junk Yard *Tech Square - Tutorial only, destroyed by Fuse *Islands - Small islands visible beyond main area, likely just remains of the Past NPC's Main NPC's *Buttercup *Computress *Eddy *Eduardo *Mandark *Numbuh Five *Numbuh Two *Samurai Jack *Vilgax In Other Forms *Ben Tennyson - Perished in Tech Square *Blossom - Perished in Tech Square *Bobo Haha - Chasing Rex in Pokey Oaks *Bubbles - Perished in Tech Square *Coco - Eggs still exist *Dee Dee - Mentioned to be inside the house by a Dexbot *Dexter - Seen in tutorial, states he is “fine”, perished in Tech Square *Grim - Resurrect ‘Ems still exist. *Jake - Jump Pad in sector v *Knish Krinkle - Rentable vehicle *Kimchi - Rentable vehicle *Larry 3000 - Head found in Goat’s Junk Yard infected zone *Numbuh One - Perished in Tech Square *Rex - Motorcycle driving through Pokey Oaks *Agent Six - Perished in an unknown location, *Gwen - Perished in an unknown location *Aku - Unknown location *Demongo - Perished in an unknown location *Mac - perished when Fuse destroyed Foster's home *Finn - perished for an unknown reason, statue of him at Hero Square in Sector V, Fusion is still alive in the beginning for some reason Special Event NPC's *Agent K9 (Cats & Dogs event, which will unlikely be an existing event ever again) *Alan (birthday bash) *Albedo (birthday bash) *Argost (birthday bash, Thanksgiving) *Ben (birthday bash as Echo Echo & Alien X) *Candy Wife (birthday bash) *Chowder (birthday bash) *Chupacabra (birthday bash) *Doc (birthday bash) *Dracula (Halloween) *Drew (birthday bash) *Fiskerton (birthday bash) *Flapjack (birthday bash) *Fred Fredburger (birthday bash) *Jeff (birthday bash) *Johnny Bravo (birthday bash) *Major Glory (birthday bash) *Megawhatt (birthday bash) *Puckerberry Overlord (birthday bash) *Schnitzel (birthday bash) *Ship (birthday bash) *TOM (birthday bash) *Zak (birthday bash) *Zon (birthday bash) Trivia *Even though The Future has been deleted from the game, during the loading process, if one has a good eye, you can see that the game still loads some of the Future maps. *When you were in the Future, you could see (if you had a good eye) the future map of Tech Square. *Although the Future has been removed, Traces of it are still there. *There is a glitch in the game if you some how get to the null void you can get to Future Tech Square. Category:Main Areas Category:Areas